HeroOnlineTurkWiki
Oyun Oynamaya Hazırlık a. Oyunu indirmek ve yüklemek Oyun bu adresten indirilebilir http://hero.netgame.com/downloads/download.php. Tanıtım filmini izlemedende indirme seçeneğiniz vardır. Son yama manuel indirme için mümkündür eğer oyuncu hesabı üzerinden otomatik yükleme yapmak istemezseniz. Hero Online aşağıdaki özelliklere ihtiyaç duyar: Minimum Talepler Pentium III 600 MHz veya eş değer Pentium IV 1.8 GHz veya eş değer Windows 95/98/ME/NT/2000/XP Windows 95/98/ME/NT/2000/XP 256 MB RAM 512 MB RAM 1024x768 32-bit renk 1024x768 32-bit renk 2 GB HDD Boş Alan 2 GB HDD Boş Alan GeForce2 MX veya eş değer GeForce4 MX440 veya eş değer Geniş Bant İnternet Bağlantısı İnternet Bağlantısı Hero Online Türkiye TANITIM Korede ve Amerikada binlerce kullanıcıya ulaşmış olan Hero Online Türkiyede. Tamamen Türkçeleştirilmiş yapısı ve Türk Gm ler tarafından yönetilen Hero Online Türkiye diğer online oyunlar gibi RPG tarzı bir oyundur. Türklerin sık olarak yaşadıkları dil problemi böylece ortadan kalkmış ve Türk Gm ler sayesinde oyunun oynanabilirliği ve yardımlaşma daha üst seviyeye çıkmış bulunmaktadır diğer online oyunlarda karşılaşılan anlamadığımız sebeplerden , Türkiyede ip adreslerinin sabit olmamasından dolayı ortaya çıkan banlanma problemlerinden bu şekilde kurtulmuş oluyoruz. Oyun içerisinde ve forumda sürekli aktif bulunan Gm lerimize oyun hakkındaki soru , sorun ve şikayetlerinizi iletebilirsiniz. Oyun içinde bulunan Zırh ve Silah gibi itemler Türklere has isimleri ile de oyunda yer bulacaklardır. Mesela oyuna katılması plananan zırhlara ve silahlara Türk kültürüne uygun isimler verilecektir. Bunlardan bazılar Kaanuni Sultan Süleymanın , Fatih Sultan Mehmed’in zırhı Yavuz Sultan Selim’in Kılıcı vb. bu şekilde oyun hem Türklere has bir özellik kazanmış olacak hemde oyun oynarken yaşanılan yabancılaşma sıkıntısı ortadan kalkmış olacaktır.Şu anda oyun içerisinde Ejderha Kalesinde bulunan Atatürk büstü buna bir örnektir. Oyunda oyuncuların daha iyi eğlenebilmeleri için haftada iki gün düzenli olarak Soy Savasları olmaktadır bu savaslarda Zhuang ve Shao soyları birbirleri ile savasarak savası kazanmaya ve dolayısı ile bazı haritalarda bulunan Anlaşmazlık Elmasını kendi lehlerine aktif etmeye çalısacaklardır. Anlaşmazlık Elması oyun içinde bazı haritalarda bulunan ve sadece soy savasını kazanan soyun fazladan Exp , item düşme oranı artışı vb. özellikler almasını sağlayan sistemdir. Bunun yanı sıra diğer bir savaşta Bayrak Krallığı adıyla anılan bayrak savasıdır bu savasta da ortada bulunan bayraklardan hangi soy daha fazla kendi bölgesine götürürse kazanacağı bir savaş sistemine sahip bir savaştır. Bu savaşı kazanan ırk ise Altın Havzasında belirli bir saat süresince maden çıkarma hakkına sahip olacaktır. Hero Online Türkiye de oyun içinde elde edilemeyen yanlızca Hero Hanından temin edilebilen itemler bulunmaktadır. Bu itemleri sadece Gerçek para ile satın alınan HeroCash ler ile satın alınabilir. Oyun içerisinden ulaşılabilen Hero Hanına her hafta değişik itemler eklenmektedir. Bu itemler oyun içerisinde kullanılan itemlerdir her itemin kendine özgü özellikleri bulunmaktadır. HeroCash internet üzerinden yada distribütörlerden satın alınabilir. Silah ve Zırha (+) Basmak : Oyun içerisinde yaratıklardan düşen metaryeller sayasinde silahın marifetleri atrrıılabilir. Bunun için oyunda bulunan metaryaller ve özellikleri şunlardır : 1- Mine : Silahın maksimum ve minimum vurus değerini yükseltir sadece silahlara basılabilir. 2- Sitrin :Zırhın normal defansını yükseltir.Sadece Zırhlarda kullanılabilir. 3- Lal :Silahın Skill vuruş oranını yükseltir. 4- Zümrüt Yeşim: Zırhaların ve takıların üzerine Hp basmaya yarar. Oyuncunun Makismum Hp sini yükseltir. Kristaller: Oyun içinde zırhlara ve silahlara basılan taşların bir üst seviye halidir. Daha fazla özellik taşırlar farklı olarak 2 kristal bulunmaktadır. Felç Kristali : Silaha basılır silahın felç marifetini yükseltir. Zehir Kristali Silaha basılır silahın zehir marifetini yükseltir. Kristal Toplar : Oyun içinde zırhlara ve silahlara basılan taşların iki kristallerin bir üst seviyesidir minimum +7 olan silahlara basılabilir. Yapımı için Kristal Küre Scroll u gerekmektedir. Bu Scrool üst seviye yaratıklardan genel olarakta Boss lardan düşer. Silaha ve zırha (+) artı basarken bilinmesi gereken birkaç husus da şunlardır. Silaha + basarken silah yanabilir +3 silaha tekrar artı basılmak istenirken silah yanarsa silah tamamen yok olur. Silah basımında Hero Handa satılarn Şans Tılsımı ve Zanaatkar Çekici kullanılabilir. Şans Tılsımı silahın yanmasının şans yüzdesini düşürken Zanaatkar Çekici ise tamemen yok olmasını engelleyerek sadece olumsuz olan artı basımlarında silahın bir seviye geri düşmesini sağlar. Deneme atışı, Hero Online Türkiye oyuncu çizim çalışmaları. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Eşyaları Güçlendirme Category:Browse Videolar. Category:Karakterler